It wasn't my life, it was yours
by lolululaladidah
Summary: Primeval,Connor get's Abby into a tricky situation and stephen has to rescue her. it says Abby gets herself into a situation but take no notice of that.Updates are gonna be VERY slow coz i've gt no internet i'll be updating from a library computer lol
1. Not like me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this apart from this plot line.

Summary: Abby gets herself into a tricky situation and Stephen has to rescue her.

Genre: Romance/Action

Characters: Abby Maitland, Stephen Hart, Nick Cutter, Claudia Brown, and Connor Temple.

Pairings: Abby/Stephen, hints at Nick/ Claudia

Primeval.

_It' wasn't my life, it was yours._

_Chapter 1: Not like me._

"You really like him don't you?" asked Connor as he stood behind Abby beside Stephen's hospital bed. There was a slight hint of resentment in his voice but Abby never heard it, she just replied, "I don't know" and sighed as she stroked Stephen's head. She was too unsure of anything to answer that question at the moment. Anomalies, dinosaurs, races to the death and all in three days were a bit too much to take. But she knew she cared, she also knew she felt something else too. Hurt? That Stephen had forgotten that he'd asked her to have dinner with him, No, that wasn't it, Stress? Well with everything that had happened she wouldn't be surprised if it was. No, this was something she rarely ever felt, something that made it so that one particular thought could make her shake uncontrollably and feel her heart rip open. The one feeling she swore never to feel, worry.

Ha, after spending only three days with Stephen she was already worrying about him. 'This isn't me' she thought.

Connor could tell what she was thinking. He wasn't the brightest spark but he was definitely intuitive. He liked her, a lot. He also liked Stephen and both of them deserved to be happy. She'd been sat by his bed for two days without sleeping and each day he saw more pain and desperation on her face.

"**CONNOR, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?"** Abby yelled as an angry tyrannosaurus started to move towards them menacingly. ** " NOTHING, ALL I DID WAS POKE IT IN THE EAR" "well shut up and get help", **she ordered. He ran as fast as he could back to their camp that they'd been using on their latest investigation. " Guys, Abby's in danger… big… big…tyrannosaurus" he blurted out.

Stephen jumped up, "Where is she? Is she ok? **Take me there now**" he shouted Connor signalled for him to follow and ran off into the forest towards Abby with the rest of the team following. Connor smiled to himself, Stephen's reaction had been just as he'd hoped and predicted. He wiped the smile off his face and ran faster than ever. When they arrived Abby was on the ground unconscious with the tyrannosaurus bending down over her.


	2. A flashing life

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from this plot line. Oh and I got "all that is… all that was… all that ever could be." From doctor who.

Chapter 2: A flashing life

Stephen ran over to her and pulled her away. As Nick and Connor cleaned up her wound she came round. All she could see were three figures but Connor and Nick didn't matter, it was Stephen she was looking at. There he was stood in front of the tyrannosaurus, but he wasn't screaming or running away, he was shouting at it. "Kill me then, kill me too" he was yelling "you killed her so why not" he was poking it and hitting it with a stick. Abby couldn't believe her ears; he was offering himself up as food because he thought she was dead, but she wasn't and the dinosaur was moving closer to Stephen opening it's jaws wider as it went. "STEPHEN" she yelled. It took him a while to realise whose voice he was hearing and when he did he turned, grabbed her and ran signalling for the other two to run as well. Abby put her arms around Stephens shoulder as they ran. When they finally reached the camp Stephen laid Abby on the stretcher and made sure she was ok not allowing anyone to tell him she was fine including herself. He was just too worried.

After the events of the night Nick noticed that Connor seemed surprisingly happy.

"What's put such a smile on your face Connor?" he asked "well it's just… well look at him" he replied signalling to Stephen who was still fussing over Abby whilst she giggled like mad "He's so worried about her it's actually quite sweet" "I mean he can see quite clearly that she's fine but he's still trying to make sure" he laughed "Yeah you right it is quite sweet" they both burst into laughter.

"Why are you so fussed? I'm fine you silly bugger" Abby laughed as Stephen fretted over her cuts and bruises. He stopped and looked down at her tears visibly forming in his eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked, "it's nothing… it's just that…when I saw you lying on the ground back there… I saw a life flash before my eyes," he sobbed. Abby sat up and hugged him as tightly as she could. "It's ok, that's perfectly normal in situations like that" she consoled "no Abby it isn't" "why not then?" "Because it wasn't my life…" she looked at him questioningly "well whose was it then?" she laughed, "…it was … yours" he whispered, staring deep into her eyes. "Mine?" she questioned not quite believing it. "Yours" he answered, "How much did you see?" she asked, suddenly looking stern "I saw it all. All that is… all that was… all that ever could be".


	3. What does it all mean?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this apart from this plot line.

Chapter 3: What does it all mean?

"Wait. When you say that my life flashed before your eyes, what e-x-a-c-t-ly do you mean?" she asked, there were some strange memories popping into her head and most of which she didn't like the idea of sharing. "I don't mean I actually saw your memories, I mean I could feel your pain and fear and sense the fact that you knew there was a lot more for you to do before your time came" "I don't know what that is" he lied.

"That's why you saved me, isn't it?" she asked, slightly disappointed but she didn't let him hear it. "Why were you shouting at it?" she asked, a bit of hope was stirring in her. "Because I thought it had killed you, you were just laying there lifeless and all I could think of was that the worst had happened, we'd taken too long. I couldn't take it and I flipped" Abby got the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her, maybe there was some other reason for saving her, if so, what could it be, Maybe he did feel the same way, no, hang on, she wasn't even sure if she felt that way yet.

What was is with her lately? What did it matter if she couldn't stop thinking about him day-In-day-out, if she kept staring at him from afar or blushed every time he looked at her or said her name. What did any of that matter? The truth was she knew exactly how much it mattered and it was no small amount, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

She'd had bad experiences with men before, she liked them rough, mysterious and slightly dangerous but that wasn't a good combination. Her last boyfriend left her for her 'best mate', the one before thought it was perfectly fine to use her as a punch bag and the one before that, well, you couldn't even begin to go into that. She'd been engaged twice and both her ex-fiancés were now serving three or four years in prison for indecent assault. She'd lost all trust in the male species and no wonder. Her and relationships didn't mix.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling her from her daze and looking her straight in the eyes. "It's nothing" she lied "oh come on, you were three thousand miles away." He argued. "Was not" "were two" "was not" "were two" they both laughed at themselves, "ok, so maybe I was" she giggled. "What were you thinking about?" he asked, "Oh, just my seriously bad luck with men" she sighed "ohhh dear, you want to tell me about it?" "Well…oh alright then I suppose I could, but I should tell you that not even my closest family knows about some of this stuff. So keep it zipped," she ordered "ok, ok I promise I won't tell a soul" he sighed.


	4. I'd never do that to you

Disclaimer: I own none of this except this plot line.

Chapter 4: I'd never do that to you.

"Well, I met my first boyfriend at secondary school, Dan, he was the school bad boy. A bit rough around the edges but I didn't mind, he left me for my best mate after two years" "oh ouch" said Stephen "yep" "Then I met my second boyfriend In sixth-form, we ended up getting engaged but after the ring was on my finger he seemed to think it was ok for him to use me as a personal punch bag. It finally got reported when I crawled into a neighbour's house practically unconscious, he's in prison serving two or three years for indecent assault" Stephen was shocked, he'd never expected that. "Then, just as my faith in the male species was being restored my second fiancé did the same thing, funnily enough he's in the same place as well" she finished.

"Is that why you keep ignoring my attempts to flirt with you?" Stephen asked, because he really had been trying however badly. "Yes" she replied simply. "You do know that I'd never do any of that to you, don't you?" he had to make sure. "Yes, Stephen, I do, but it's not as simple as that. It's going to take a lot to restore my faith in men after all those things, I care about you, I care about you a lot. But I'm not ready for another relationship yet".

Stephen was disappointed, but thinking on what she'd just said _it's going to take a lot to restore my faith in men_ he perked up "then I accept the challenge" he declared, "What challenge?" "The challenge of restoring your faith in the male species" he replied, "oh really?" this could be fun she thought "and just how do you plan to do that?" she inquired "come out to dinner with me, tonight and I'll prove to you that some men do actually know how to treat a woman"

"And where do you plan on taking me?" she asked "to that posh Chinese restaurant that you mentioned, you know, the one next to that big block of apartments" he replied. He had listened she thought, and remembered what she'd said. "Then, I accept your offer" "great" he said "meet me down here at nine o'clock tonight" and with that he ran to the men's tent and begged nick for a shirt, a suite jacket and a tie.

He was there ten minutes early looking very nervous. H could hear the girls in their tent giggling. "There, you look perfect" he heard Claudia say, "oh, are you sure this is the right dress?" Abby moaned "yes" "and It doesn't make me look fat?" Stephen chuckled to him self, how could she ever look any thing less than perfect, she couldn't, because to him she was perfect. "No it bloody well does not make you look fat, now gut your bum out there or you'll be late" a second later Abby was walking out of her tent wearing a gorgeous purple dress that reached just below her knees and a pair of pretty flat shoes.

Stephen swallowed and offered her his arm. As they walked around the corner the taxi was waiting for them. Abby went to open the car door but Stephen stopped her and opened it for her "my lady" he smiled, gesturing for her to get in the car, "why thank you my lord" she replied, as she sat down in the taxi he closed the door and got in at the other side. As the taxi drove off she had two thoughts in her mind, god he's gorgeous and this is going to be a night to remember.


	5. A night to remember

Chapter 5: A night to remember.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot._ Thanks to Jenn for these lyrics _

drove for about five minutes in silence, glancing at each other once or twice. When they arrived at the restaurant Stephen got out of the car first, walked round and opened the door for Abby, taking her hand to help her out. They paid the driver and walked hand-in hand to the doors.

In the restaurant there were about ten tables and a dance floor in the middle. A waiter showed them to there table and took their drinks orders. They looked at the menu occasionally looking up at each other and blushing when they caught each other's eyes. "Have you decided yet?" asked the waiter who had gone and come back. "Erm yes I'll have the Spaghetti bolognaise please" Abby replied "and I'll have the margarita pizza please," said Stephen. Abby grinned, that was her favourite type of pizza. Stephen noticed this, "what's so funny?" he asked, "Nothing, I just thought it was funny how you ordered my favourite type of pizza that's all" she giggled. "You like it too? All my family think I'm mad because they all hate it" they both giggled "well I've always thought you were a bit crazy" she laughed "hey" he punched her playfully in the arm brushing her knee as he pulled his hand back.

When they'd finished eating Stephen finally asked the question he'd been dieing to ask since they arrived "would you like to dance?" he asked, shyly. Abby blushed, "yes" he took her hand and led her over to the dance floor as a slow tune started to play. Stephen turned around and held her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

**_"Suddenly"_**

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me_

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye

My dreams begin to rain  


_Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world_

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am centre stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In a blink of an eye it's happening now

As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say to love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is my life

Suddenly I am centre stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign 

**They stared in to each other's eyes as the song finished. Neither of them knew nor did they care that people were staring, smiling at them. They were the only two people in the universe. Stephen moved a hair behind Abby's ear and went to pull his hand back but she caught hold of it and placed it on her cheek then moved it to his. They were so fixed on each other that they didn't notice two other people walk in. **

**Nick and Claudia had come to have dinner when they too found themselves watching the pair with amazement. They both knew the pair were out but they thought it was a friendly thing. **

They both pulled closer to each other and Stephen was surprised when Abby made the first move. She leaned in closer to his face, put both hands on his face, as did he, pulled him closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. He deepened the kiss and they placed their arms around each other's waists enjoying the moment whilst Nick and Claudia stood there in shock.


	6. Snogging and snuggling

It wasn't my life it was yours

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

They stood in the centre of the dance floor for at least ten minutes, just kissing, completely unaware of the music that was playing in the background. Until two people thought it was appropriate to shout "GET A ROOM" they turned around and blushed madly when they saw Nick and Claudia laughing their heads off at the door. The four of them sat at a table in the corner. "So I'm guessing this (pointing at Stephen and Abby) is for real then?" said Claudia "Well yeah" Replied Stephen, Pulling Abby closer to him a kissing her head. "What about you guys, I mean I can't exactly say that I didn't see it coming but I thought I'd have to kidnap you, lock you in a room and bang your heads together before you realised how you felt" Nick and Claudia were sat with their mouths open. "Was it really that obvious?" asked Claudia "err YEAH".

After twenty minutes Stephen and Abby decided to take off and ordered a Taxi, which took them, back to camp. "I've had a great night," said Abby, moving closer to Stephen and placing her hand on his chest. He lifted her head up and kissed her lightly on the lips meaning to say goodnight. But he couldn't stop himself from carrying on when she deepened it and was being pulled into his tent within five seconds both of them ripping each other's clothes off. Stephen trailed kisses up and down Abby's neck whilst her hands roamed over his back. Their bodies seemed to fit together like a jig saw that had found the final piece. They were down to their underwear and had silently decided that it would be best to stay that way at the moment but that didn't stop them from exploring every other inch of each other that they could find for the next two hours. They fell asleep with their bodies wrapped around each other.

Stephen woke with a smile on his face the next morning and went outside in his boxers to make breakfast for Abby and himself. He found the cool box and took some eggs, bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms, fried them up and woke Abby when they were ready. "Abby? Abby? I've made breakfast for us" the word "breakfast" seemed to wake her up. They went back outside and Abby squealed when she saw a full English breakfast waiting for her on a plate on the ground. "Thank you so much" she squealed again hugging him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. They sat there in silence eating the first decent meal they'd had in a week. After a while Claudia emerged from Nick's tent wearing her trousers back-to-front and looking very dishevelled, they didn't need to guess what had happened, the trousers, messy hair, men's shirt and silly grin said everything.

"So Claudia… dare I ask what you two were doing last night" Abby giggled as she sat on the ground with Stephen kissing he neck. Somehow he always found the right spot, the spot that made her tingle all over. Claudia bit her lip and blushed "err probably not abby" she tried desperately to steer the subject away from her by replying, "I probably don't need to ask what you guys were doing either hmm" she wasn't going to win that easy "we decided to wait for a while, unlike you guys" it was Stephen's turn to go red now "hmm, waiting? Not a concept that I've grasped when it comes to dating" she laughed and fried some more breakfast for her and Nick.

Nick appeared fifteen minutes later at the smell of bacon and eggs. He grabbed Claudia around the waist and spun her around whilst she squealed in delight and kicked about. Connor arrived at the smell of food and was annoyed when he realised that there was none cooked for him. "I see you all had a good night. Well I hope it was worth it, leaving me on my own for hours" he seemed really annoyed but he managed to crack a smile when he realised how happy they all were "but I'm glad you all had fun though" "oh and congratulations" he grinned "for what?" they asked "for growing a couple more brain cells" the looked seriously insulted at this but he carried on none the less "I thought you guys were never going to get together but it appears that my plan, well, for Abby and Stephen any way, actually worked, whoopee, I win" he looked at their faces and quickly ran for cover when they started shouting at him about meddling in other peoples love lives, but before long they'd forgotten all about it and when he felt he was safe to go back and eat he found them all snogging on the grass.


End file.
